Four Ways
by narnialuver
Summary: Now i know the sister thing has been done before but i wanted to put my spin on it. Liesel has lived with Sam and Dean since she was born. To learn more about her read inside. This is mostly about her so if you don't like don't read. Please R and R I really need this! Will continue if i get good reviews.


Pas

Liesel Mary Winchester was born on July 4 one year after her older brother Sam. She had blond hair grey eyes and a fierce attitude. Since her mother died when she was a mere three months old Liesel was raised by four boys primarily her older brother Dean and her Uncle Bobby. Her father never payed much attention to her due to the fact she resembled her mother so perfectly. She went through life knowing about the supernatural and learning how to kill it. Her family never stayed in one place for very long but she still managed to follow in Sams footsteps getting into Princeton majoring in medicine and minoring in technology. After a year at college she joined her brothers in the quest for her father and has stayed with them ever since. Although I do have to mention one thing. When she was investigating a case by herself at a bar she was caught and raped by Lucifer. A few years later after her brother Sam came back from hell she was taken there herself. These are just a few one-shots I thought of involving her and the child she would eventually have. All of these are about her giving birth to the same child just in different situations. I seem to have an obsession with stories like this so if your still with me, happy reading and enjoy!

In an alleyway:

The leviathan knocked her of her feet at her knees with a golf club effectively breaking both of her legs.

"Hey!" yelled Sam making the leviathan turn. This gave Liesel the chance to put a knife in the monsters back. Killing it. Sam rushed over to her.

"Sam, there's something wrong. And I don't mean my legs." She said gasping. Sam looked around spotting Bobby.

"Bobby! She needs help!"he yelled. Both Bobby and Dean ran over. Knowing she couldn't move Bobby told Dean "Go get the impala. Hurry!" He then turned back to Liesel.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He hoped this was something simple, he had just gotten Sam back he didn't think he could lose Liesel.

"I don't know. This searing pain just rips through my pelvic region every few minutes." She said. Bobby cursed.

"How often do you have the se–" he was cut off when Liesel screamed. Once the pain subsided she said "Every three minutes." Bobby sighed.

"Sam help me get her pants off." He said. Sam just stared at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have a feeling about what's wrong with her." If he was right it would change the Winchester's lives forever. If he was wrong they could lose her forever. They took there time taking off her pants being careful of her legs.

"Liesel, how do you feel?" Booby asked once they were off.

"Like something's trying to come out of me." She said. She was hot, dirty, tired and scared.

"Ok when you feel another pain I want you to push ok?" Bobby said.

"Why?" Liesel asked.

"Because your having a baby. Now I need you to just start pushing ok." Liesel could only nod as she started to do so. Sam sat beside her holding her, and encouraging her. He hated to see his sister in so much pain. Who would've known she would be pregnant? How was this even possible anyway?

Just as Dean pulled up she gave one last push and the baby slid into Bobby's waiting hands. Silent.

"Sam give me your jacket." Bobby said. Sam slid it of and handed it to him who then wrapped the baby in the leather and handed the infant to Liesel. Sam picked her up and put her into the waiting car with a stunned Dean inside.

"What is that?" Dean asked Bobby."A very small child." He said, "Now start driving."

"Hurry Dean its not breathing." She said fear very present in her voice. She started trying to coax the infant, who was very much trying, to breathe.

"Calm down it will be ok." Sam said. Trying to distract her he asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

She quickly checked and said "A girl." They arrived at the hospital and the emergency team took Liesel one way and the infant another leaving the three boys by herself. They sat down to in shock to talk. Dean counted the minutes until anybody gave them any information on either person. About an hour later a doctor cam down the hall that Liesel had gone down.

"We've set both of her legs having to sedate her because of the pain she should be waking up soon. You can go see her if you want." Dean immediately got up to follow him but Sam held him back.

"As soon as she wakes up she going to ask about the baby. What are we going to tell her?" realizing the accurateness of Sam's statement Dean sat back down. About 40 minutes later another doctor came this time from the side the baby had went.

"HI I'm Dr. Herrell. Before I tell you our finding I need to ask you a few questions. First did your sister know she was pregnant?"

"No." Dean said, "None of us did." Dr. Herrell nodded his head.

"My second is was she ever in a place with exotic plants or she went on a vacation to an exotic place?"

"Actually she was in a greenhouse with some odd plants a few months ago." Sam said.

"That's what I thought." He said, "The child has a rare strain of bacteria that has completely taken control of one of her lungs. I'm surprised she even made it to the hospital. She's a fighter that one. We have a strong antibiotic but with the amount of time it would take to cure it we don't think she'll make it past this week. I'm terribly sorry but we are doing the best we can. You can come see her though." The boys just nodded there heads. Dr. Herrell turned and walked down the hall in which he came from. They then walked down to Liesel's room. They found her awake staring at the wall in front of her. Before they could even say anything she sadi, "How bad is she? And don't even think about sugarcoating it I want the truth." Dean sat down next to her and held her hand. "Sam?" He said. Sam took a deep breath and said.

"There doing the best they can but she has a strain of bacteria that has taken over her lung. They don't think she'll make it past this week." She nodded her head her eyes welling up with tears.  
"can I at least see her?" she said her voice cracking.

"Sure." Dean said. He wheeled her down to the NICU and she immediately found her daughter. She was the one with the IV in her small hand the tubes in her mouth and the oxygen machine next to her. Liesel reached in and brushed er fingers against the small infants cheek and vowed that she would get her out of there.

"What are you going to name her?" Bobby asked.

"Makayla. Makayla Anne Winchester." She said. Like Dr. Herrell had said Makayla was a fighter. Against all odds she made it past the first week mark then a few weeks then a few months until the bacteria was gone. At three months the same age when Liesel lost her mother she was able to go home to Bobby's place with her mother and two uncles.

te your document here...


End file.
